Himitsu
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Y es que Chou Ryuuen era Kourin, la hermosa dama de la corte. Pero ante y sobre todo era Nuriko, una de las Siete Estrellas de Suzaku. Aunque eso, bueno, era un secreto. Nuriko & Hotohori.
1. Prólogo Semilla

**Disclaimer: Yuu Watase es la ama y señora de todos los personajes de Fushigi Yuugi (por suerte o por desgracia). Yo solo los utilizo para pasar el rato sin ánimo de lucro.**

_**Advertencias: **__**Slash (relación chico x chico)**__. No soy partidaria de escribir escenas muy "fuertes", pero seguramente acabará habiendo algo subidito de tono. El que avisa no es traidor xD._

_En ocasiones me referiré (muy de pasada) a sucesos que se narran en las novelas Yukiyasha Den (la novela de Nuriko) y Suzaku Hi Den (la novela de Hotohori), aunque lo aclararé siempre en nota a pie de página por si acaso LoL_

* * *

"_Existe un antiguo proverbio chino que habla sobre el paralelismo del junco y el roble. Pocos quieren ser como el roble, pues éste resiste sin doblarse y se quiebra cuando le azota un viento fuerte._

_Pero, como alguien sabiamente dijo, nadie recordará al junco cobarde que no resistió con tenacidad._

_Una pequeña historia sobre un amor secreto, que pocos son capaces de recordar, pero que tuvo un florecimiento esplendoroso. Digno de ser recordado"_

* * *

_**Prólogo. Semilla**_

_Las horas pasaban como días, las semanas como años. Y frío gélido semejante al del invierno sumía a la acomodada familia Chou en su abrazo._ _Y es que nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que la pequeña Kourin se había ido._

_El día del funeral, todo el barrio textil de Eiyou y parte de los barrios artesanos circundantes habían estado presentes en la ceremonia. E ineludiblemente todos se fijaron en la pequeña figura del hijo mediano de los Chou, desgraciadamente desde entonces el pequeño de la familia._

_Algunos lo atribuían a un desarreglo momentáneo debido al terrible suceso, otros a un trauma psicológico que el joven, dada su fragilidad emocional, nunca superaría. Lo cierto es que todos murmuraban sobre el anormal comportamiento del cándido Ryuuen, que el mismo día de la muerte de su hermana había empezado a llevar las ropas de ésta e incluso a hacerse llamar por su nombre. _

_Era francamente desconcertante. El cómo sonreía tranquilamente durante el entierro, como si aquello no fuera más que otro acontecimiento cotidiano. Resultaba cruel, desgarrador, pero estaba en boca de todos que el pequeño había enloquecido: en su mente su hermana no había se marchado sino que seguía viviendo en su alma, en su cuerpo. Era una mente infantil y frágil, que se aferraba con sus manos de cristal a la imagen de Kourin, queriendo evitar que se disolviera como una diáfana voluta de humo. _

_Los años que siguieron no fueron mejores. Al cerciorarse de que aquella situación estaba durando más de lo debido, los señores Chou empezaron a preocuparse por el estado mental de su retoño. Lo llevaron a diversos médicos, especialistas en la mente, para que trataran de solucionar su problema. Pero todo fue un esfuerzo inútil y Ryuuen seguía en sus trece, realmente convencido de que era Kourin y que jamás había tenido un hermano llamado Ryuuen. _

_Cuantas veces lloraron sus padres por lo sucedido a aquella familia... Se habían desmembrado con la misma facilidad con la que un árbol seco pierde las hojas. Y sí, era cierto: su primogénito, Rokou, de alma sensible y terriblemente vulnerable también parecía haber caído en una depresión constante, pero los años parecían superarla. Con Ryuuen sin embargo era muy distinto. Hubieran dado de buena gana toda su fortuna para que no guardara su dolor para sí y regalara una sonrisa deslumbrante en público. Porque esa era la imagen de Ryuuen a cada momento: una sonrisa inocente, conmovedora, en un rostro angelical. En aquel aspecto y comportamiento era cuando más se hacía patente la similitud entre él y su fallecida hermana._

_La cosa pendía de un débil hilo debido su gravedad. Ryuuen no era sólo un niño malherido en el alma. Estaba destinado a una gran empresa: así lo denotaba el carácter rojo brillante tatuado en su pecho, refulgente como una estrella en llamas. Era una de las Siete Estrellas de Suzaku, un elegido por el dios fénix dotado de una fuerza sobrehumana. Sus padres no cesaban de preguntarse qué sería de él, cuál sería su estado mental cuando llegara el momento de consagrar su vida a la protección del imperio de Konan. _

_Y decidieron enviarle a una aldea de las montañas, Yukigase, con un pariente lejano que se hiciera cargo de él por un tiempo. Y bajo el nombre de Kourin, Ryuuen marchó de su casa, sin sospechar que nunca volvería a ella, no como Chou Ryuuen. _

_Muchas cosas le sucedieron allí, cosas que jamás llegó a imaginar y que le hicieron madurar en cierta medida. Rompió varios corazones de hombres y mujeres, conoció a personas fascinantes y salvó aquella pequeña villa de un demonio legendario que se alimentaba de la carne de las vírgenes, sacrificando con ello la felicidad de varias personas muy queridas. Byakuren (1), la primera mujer que se enamoró de él, perdió la vida en una cumbre helada entre frío y sangre. _

_Sorpresivamente, Ryuuen se encontró cumpliendo el sueño de aquella chica: servir en el harén del Emperador como concubina. Pero el joven jamás alcanzó a imaginar que conocería a alguien que le robaría el corazón; una persona que con los meses llegaría a convertirse en su única razón para seguir adelante. Aquel primer día, arrodillado frente a él sin siquiera levantar la cabeza, su corazón dio un vuelco tan doloroso y a la par placentero que jamás sería capaz de describirlo. _

_Y es que Chou Ryuuen era Kourin, la hermosa dama de la corte. Pero ante y sobre todo era Nuriko, una de las Siete Estrellas de Suzaku. _

_Aunque eso, bueno, era un secreto._

* * *

(1) En la novela de Nuriko_ (Yukiyasha Den) _Byakuren es una chica de la aldea de Yukigase, donde Nuriko fue a ver a unos parientes, que en su infancia fue salvada de un accidente por Hotohori y que quiere formar parte de su harén para darle las gracias. Por esa razón al principio rivaliza con Nuriko, aunque al final se enamora de él incluso sin saber que era un hombre. Fallece al final de la novela intentando ayudar a Nuriko a luchar contra Yukiyasha, un demonio de la nieve que devoraba a las doncellas de la aldea. Nuriko promete convertirse en concubina de Hotohori para tener la posibilidad de agradecerle en lugar de Byakuren que le salvara la vida a la chica, aunque acaba enamorándose de él.

**Nota:** "Himitsu" es "secreto" en japonés :3


	2. Capítulo 1 Tallo

**Capítulo 1. Tallo**

Se puede decir que la vida no siempre es tan fácil ni tan perfecta como quisiéramos. Puede asegurarse que nunca llueve a gusto de todos.

Eso es precisamente lo que pensó Ryuuen Chou cuando acomodaron sus cosas (pocas, todo hay que decirlo) en el cuarto que ocuparía desde entonces y por un tiempo indefinido. Cuando por fin le dejaron solo, quedó sumido en un silencio oprimente. Odiaba el silencio, pues le recordaba demasiado a las llanuras de deslumbrante nieve que había dejado atrás, donde habían sucedido muchas cosas que habían escapado a su control.

Estudió la estancia con detenimiento. Era más bien sencilla pero, eso sí, espaciosa y con una iluminación especial. Unas grandes ventanas de papel de seda daban a la parte trasera del palacio, a un jardín que resultaba casi idílico. Al otro lado del porche, unos ruiseñores jugaban en una fuente de piedra en forma de fénix. Un tocador antiguo con un espejo resplandeciente llamó su atención. Se sentó en el taburete y contempló su reflejo, abstraído.

Era increíble lo que un poco de maquillaje y unas manos hábiles podía hacer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dudaría que aquel rostro de porcelana, aquellos labios perfectos y aquellos exóticos ojos rasgados pertenecieran a una hermosa joven? Tamatama (1) era un genio, aunque a él en particular no le sirviera de mucho.

Pero la verdad era otra muy distinta: Ryuuen era un hombre, un muchacho que ni siquiera había cumplido los diecisiete años de edad. Y había prometido a dos mujeres muy importantes en su vida que alcanzaría la meta de ser cortesana en el palacio del emperador de Konan. Una de ellas era Kourin, su hermana fallecida, cuya identidad había suplantado a ojos de los ajenos a la familia. La otra había dado fin a su vida apenas doce días atrás. Byakuren, una de las chicas más maravillosas que había conocido jamás, había muerto a pesar de los esfuerzos de Ryuuen por ayudarla. De hecho él mismo casi había acabado muerto en aquella cueva de frío infernal.

Tras ponerse en el ángulo muerto de la puerta para evitar miradas indiscretas, se plantó frente al espejo y se deshizo el lazo de la sencilla bata blanca que llevaba puesta. Al desprenderse, la tela reveló unos suaves pectorales de adolescente. Ryuuen arrugó el entrecejo y soltó una leve exclamación de dolor cuando las heridas quedaron expuestas. Unas hendiduras espeluznantes, semejantes a las marcas de garras, aparecían alrededor de sus costillas y torso. También las tenía en brazos y piernas, pero esas estaban sanando mejor. Sacó de entre sus cosas un tarro con una sustancia pastosa y de olor fuerte y aromático. El ungüento escocía en contacto con las heridas abiertas, pero poco le importó. Tras curarse se limitó a contemplar su imagen en el espejo, completamente ajeno a la realidad que le rodeaba.

Había tomado aquella iniciativa con decisión, pero realmente poco conocía de aquel mundo. No sabía qué se esperaba que hiciera o supiera hacer. Su único saber era que las cortesanas del emperador debían ser vírgenes y hermosas. Sabía de cultura y tenía buen oído musical, pero era un hombre al fin de cuentas. A parte de los modales, poco conocía sobre la cultura femenina.

Llamaron a la puerta. Tiempo le faltó al muchacho para cubrirse a toda prisa, mientras imitaba a la perfección su voz más femenina y daba su consentimiento al visitante para que pasara. En el umbral apareció un chico que no debía pasar de los veinticinco años, piel bronceada y cabellos negros. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de pasar.

―Dama Kourin, mi nombre es Yhuon ―explicó él con educación―. Soy el que debo arreglarte para la presentación oficial ante su majestad el Emperador.

―Entiendo ―asintió Ryuuen, poniéndose en pie con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir.

Jamás había sido muy alto, pero aún así la constitución menuda del chico le permitía mirarlo de frente sin tener que alzar la vista. Yhuon le estudió de arriba a abajo, dando vueltas a su alrededor como si calibrara su figura. Le hizo extender los brazos para medir a ojo la amplitud de sus hombros y palpó sus gemelos para cerciorarse de que tenía piernas fuertes. Levantó su barbilla con dos dedos, mirando el resplandor de sus ojos. Sonrió.

―Vaya, unos ojos de un color peculiar... Combina tanto con tonos cálidos como con fríos ―aseguró, observando el oro líquido de su mirada―. No había visto unos ojos semejantes desde los de Hotohori.

―¿Hotohori? ―sugirió Ryuuen, intrigado.

―Así es como se le conoce al Emperador por su naturaleza como estrella de Suzaku ―explicó Yhuon, dándose la espalda y rebuscando entre las telas que había traído―. Lleva el carácter "estrella" en el cuello ―señaló. Se encogió de hombros―. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

―Es cierto. No recordaba que él también era una estrella de Suzaku... ―aseguró Ryuuen, pensativo.

―¿También? ―se extrañó el chico, girando hacia él.

Ryuuen sonrió inocentemente y se encogió de hombros. El otro permaneció intrigado, pero siguió con lo suyo durante unos minutos. Finalmente, se incorporó con varias telas en las manos y las expuso ante él. Entre ellas había un _kimono_ de color naranja intenso, precedido al parecer por una leve enagua negra. El faldón era de color rojo granate y llevaba como único adorno un borde ámbar. Por último, la túnica superior era de un color púrpura, con el dibujo de un cerezo en flor bordado en hilo de oro.

El chico quedó prendado: su familia tenía una empresa textil desde hacía varias generaciones y estaba habituado a ver y tocar todo tipo de telas. No obstante, aquella seda brillante parecía carísima. Estaba seguro de que su madre no podría permitirse semejante indumentaria aunque trabajara toda una vida para ello. La hizo pasar entre los dedos, maravillado por su tacto etéreo.

―Bueno, ¿te ayudo a ponértelo? ―sugirió Yhuon con ánimos.

Ryuuen sintió que casi se atragantaba con el aire, cosa francamente difícil. Observó al chico con los ojos desorbitados y abiertos como platos. ¿Ayudarse a ponérselo? Oh, oh, las cosas empezaban a ir mal. No podía permitir que descubrieran su pequeño secreto nada más empezar. Sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de ser cortés.

―Lo siento mucho, pero soy algo tímida y prefiero que...

―No te preocupes, Kourin ―sonrió el chico afablemente―. Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerte nada.

En aquel momento, aquellas palabras no tuvieron sentido para Ryuuen. Sólo un tiempo después sabría que Yhuon era un eunuco y que esa era la única razón de que se le permitiera estar al cuidado de las mujeres del harén. Los hombres de confianza del Emperador querían asegurarse de que los hijos que nacieran de las concubinas fueran únicamente descendencia de Saihitei.

El chico, perdiendo la paciencia, hizo un ademán de acercarse hacia él. Reaccionando por instinto, Ryuuen alzó una mano y golpeó su pecho con un dedo.

―Espera ―rogó.

Por supuesto, como ya era costumbre en él desde su más tierna infancia, no controló lo suficientemente bien su fuerza. El resultado fue que Yhuon terminó tendido en el suelo a cuatro metros de donde había estado inicialmente. Ryuuen se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que había hecho y se disculpó, preocupado.

―Lo siento, perdóname. A veces no controlo mi fuerza ―aseguró, mirando al rostro perplejo del otro― Por favor, date la vuelta. Terminaré enseguida y podrás ayudarme con el resto.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el aludido se puso en pie frotándose el trasero y le dio la espalda. Ryuuen aprovechó para quitarse la bata tan rápido como pudo y colocarse la enagua sobre las piernas desnudas. Siguió con la camisa blanca de rigor y, con un cuidado monumental debido a las heridas, se puso el _kimono_ anaranjado encima, ajustándoselo al cuerpo.

―Ya estoy ―le aseguró al chico.

Yhuon se dio la vuelta y contempló a la que era, a sus ojos, una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto nunca. Se acercó y cogió el borde de la túnica, acomodándoselo. Sólo entonces percibió una marca roja a la altura del corazón de Ryuuen. Entreabrió la tela levemente, arrugando las cejas.

―¿Un tatuaje? No es habitual ver mujeres con uno. Y menos de ese color ―aseguró.

―Aparece cuando utilizo mi fuerza ―aseguró el muchacho, agachando la cabeza y a la vez pendiente de que no le destapara más de lo justo.

Yhuon le miró fijamente, y por vez primera Ryuuen notó que tenía los ojos de un color verde claro. Parecía seriamente sorprendido.

―Eres una de ellos... Una Estrella de Suzaku ―susurró.

―Por favor, Yhuon, no se lo digas a nadie ―rogó Ryuuen con firmeza―. Ahora por ahora, no se me necesita como Estrella de Suzaku. La sacerdotisa de la leyenda no ha llegado todavía y, en caso de que así fuera, yo misma me presentaría ante el Emperador. No quiero ser tratada de forma especial por ser un guardián de Suzaku.

Yhuon pareció meditar por unos segundos su respuesta, pero finalmente le dio la espalda y cogió el faldón de aquel hermoso color granate.

―Vale, ¿pero entre nosotros puedo llamarte Nuriko? ―sugirió.

Ryuuen ladeó la cabeza, arqueando las cejas. _Nuriko_ era el nombre de la constelación de la cual él había resultado ser la manifestación en carne y hueso. Por algo tenía el carácter "sauce" tatuado en el pecho.

―Me acostumbraré ―dijo, sonriente, a modo de única respuesta.

Yhuon sonrió gentilmente y le ayudó a ponerse el faldón. A continuación le ató una cinta amarilla a la cintura, de modo que daba varias vueltas, terminando en un lazo al frente. Finalmente, le acomodó sobre los hombros la sobretúnica de color púrpura, sin mangas y que quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Ryuuen o Nuriko, lo mismo daba, observó que la falda arrastraba unos diez centímetros por el suelo, de modo que se la pisaría si no iba con mucho cuidado.

Yhuon le hizo sentarse frente al tocador y le cepilló la larga melena ondulada. Con maestría, elaboró un peinado consistente en dos trenzas que se cruzaban cerca de la nuca y que dejaban casi todo el pelo remetido en un tocado, con dos mechones cayendo al rozar de las orejas. Le ornamentó la cabeza con pequeñas joyas y le entregó dos pendientes hechos con oro y zafiros. Le ayudó a retocarse el maquillaje, añadiendo además unas gotas de un carísimo perfume de jazmín.

Nuriko se sintió totalmente irreconocible. Era como si Ryuuen hubiera desaparecido definitivamente tras una máscara pálida para nunca volver.

Yhuon le dio una palmadita en el hombro para llamar su atención y le señaló una especie de plataformas curvadas que tenía a un lado del tocador.

―¿Qué es eso? ―sugirió Nuriko arqueando elegantemente una ceja.

― "Eso" son tus zapatos ―aseguró el chico, divertido.

Nuriko observó con espanto aquellos objetos que no había visto en su vida. ¿Cómo iba a caminar con eso? Tenían dos veces la longitud de su pie entero. Siempre había estado habituado a llevar el calzado liviano de costumbre, unas sencillas zapatillas de cuero sin formas estrambóticas.

―Si quieres ser una cortesana elegante, debes aprender a caminar con eso decentemente ―aseguró Yhuon, como si todo le resbalara.

Con un camuflado gruñido de desagrado, el chico se puso en pie y se colocó aquel molesto calzado. Tal como había previsto, era muy incómodo e iba atado con diversas cintas alrededor del tobillo y entre los dedos de los pies. Por suerte la falda se los cubría, porque si no estaba seguro de que más que elegante su aspecto resultaría grotesco y desgarbado.

Trató de ponerse en pie y andar. Como era de esperarse, tropezó de inmediato y trastabilló. Un nuevo intento y un nuevo batacazo. Probó a equilibrar el cuerpo hacia otro lado, pero el resultado era el mismo, sólo que en aquella ocasión cayó sentado y no de narices. Yhuon hacía intentos, bastante pobres a decir verdad, de ocultar su diversión.

―Deberás aprender deprisa, Nuriko ―aseguró―. No sólo tendrás que caminar, sino también bailar.

―¿Bailar? ―cuestionó el más joven, apesadumbrado.

―No te preocupes: es natural que ahora no conozcas ninguna modalidad de baile ―se sinceró el mayor―. Pero tendrás que aprender si quieres que el Emperador se fije en ti y solicite tu compañía.

―¿Bailar? ―repitió el otro―. Dudo que pueda ni siquiera caminar con esto... ―comentó Nuriko frotándose el dolorido trasero.

―Esa es la función de este calzado. De este modo las cortesanas no pueden huir de los soldados y aún del propio Emperador ―explicó Yhuon con seriedad.

Con aquella única frase, a Nuriko le quedó claro que ser una cortesana era más difícil de lo que se había temido. Pero como decían en su barrio, "mete tripa y saca pecho".

Tras unos pocos intentos, fue capaz de dominar aquellos zapatos, al menos haciendo pasos extremadamente cortos como le había dicho Yhuon. Éste por su lado miraba insistentemente el reloj solar que adornaba el jardín en el otro extremo y, en un momento dado, decidió que ya había practicado lo suficiente.

―No te queda más tiempo ―aseguró―. Ahora mismo tienes que ir para presentarte individualmente ante el Emperador.

―¿Individualmente? No mencionaste esa parte ―se exaltó Nuriko con los ojos desorbitados.

Tenía parte de razón porque en la primera ocasión en la que había comparecido ante el Emperador, sin haberle mirado directamente por respeto, había estado acompañado de la nueva promoción de cortesanas, a las que apenas había prestado atención. No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas al asunto porque Yhuon casi le sacó a empujones del cuarto y le indicó el camino a seguir.

* * *

Nuriko correteó con escasa elegancia por el corredor que le habían indicado, levantándose la falda para no pisársela y acabar hecho un lío de brazos y piernas a merced de la burlas en un lugar concurrido. Se detuvo al llegar a una puerta enorme hecha de oro, con el gravado del dios fénix recorriendo de arriba abajo ambos portones. Había dos guardias flanqueando la entrada, ataviados con armadura y con sendas lanzas en la mano. Ambos hombres le dedicaron una mirada curiosa y no demasiado inocente mientras se arreglaba el pelo y la ropa, irguiéndose a continuación en muda espera.

Mientras aguardaba a que le permitieran el paso, intentó imaginar cómo sería el Emperador al que todo el mundo parecía admirar tanto. Ya había estado una vez en su presencia, pero al imitar el comportamiento de las demás nuevas incorporaciones del harén se había limitado a permanecer de rodillas mientras él las observaba con seguro desinterés. Se recordó mentalmente que no debía emitir palabras malsonantes y no parecer demasiado impulsivo, algo que no controlaba demasiado bien cuando se ponía nervioso. Su modo de actuar y hablar se había refinado con el tiempo, pero sin duda no era el culmen de la feminidad.

―Tú no deberías estar aquí ―dijo de pronto una voz desde su derecha.

Nuriko se sobresaltó y miró en aquella dirección con una mano en el pecho. Un hombre le observaba desde las sombras de un corredor, y su simple presencia le hizo sentir incómodo. Llevaba la cabeza rapada, ropas de color brillantes y exhibía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro que no le gustó lo más mínimo.

―¿Perdón?

―Digo que no deberías estar aquí ―repitió el desagradable hombrecillo―. Tu lugar no está entre las mujeres del harén, pues careces del requisito más importante que el Emperador está buscando en sus concubinas.

Nuriko permaneció en silencio, sintiendo que una garra helada le apresaba el pecho y le cortaba la respiración. ¿Cómo sabía aquel individuo…? Intentando ocultar el hecho de que sus palabras le habían trastocado, irguió la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada altiva.

―¿Quién sois vos? ―la voz le temblaba, aunque lo camufló bastante bien.

―Gentokuin (2), jefe de servicio del harén ―le informó el hombre.

―No importa quién seáis, pues de vuestros labios salen palabras incoherentes ―aseguró Nuriko―. Según vos, ¿dónde debería estar si no es sirviendo al Emperador?

―En la guerra, luchando por el imperio ―sentenció Gentokuin―. Sangrando por tu dios y entregando tu vida en el lejano norte.

Su corazón redobló el ritmo de sus latidos y las rodillas amenazaron con fallarle y dejarle caer. Un terror fugaz y corrosivo se apoderó de él mientras sentía los ojos de aquel hombre mirándole como si pudiera desnudarle con los ojos y ver a través de su disfraz. Como si el juicio divino pendiera sobre él y le aguardara un castigo eterno. Empezó a sudar frío dentro de su vestido, y las manos le temblaron entre los pliegues de tela.

Afortunadamente, una tercera persona interrumpió la tensa escena. Las puertas se abrieron por un momento y una chica salió del salón del trono caminando con elegancia. Era menuda y muy delicada, una belleza exótica reafirmada con un cabello del color del trigo recién cogido y los ojos de un verde semejante al de los campos. Le dedicó a Nuriko una mirada altanera antes de seguir su camino y perderse tras un recodo, seguramente en dirección a las dependencias de las concubinas.

Lo sucedido desapareció efímeramente de la mente de Nuriko para pensar en aquella muchacha que había cruzado velozmente ante sus ojos. No se había fijado demasiado en el resto de cortesanas, pero siendo las bellezas más destacadas del imperio, todas debían gozar de aquella gracia inherente que las hacía destacar a simple vista.

―Ya ves. Eres la quincuagésimo cuarta chica a la el Emperador que ha tenido que ver en dos días… y no precisamente la más femenina de las cincuenta y cuatro ―dijo Gentokuin con aire burlón antes de desaparecer―. Yo de ti no me haría ilusiones.

No se las hacía. De hecho, su motivación para entrar al harén empezaba a ser confusa en su cabeza… La promesa a Byakuren había terminado en el momento en el que dejó rodar aquella pelota con un mensaje escrito hasta los pies del emperador. Sin embargo, cuando durante la noche anterior se había planteado varias veces saltar el muro y volver a su hogar, una fuerza de origen desconocido había tirado reiteradamente de él hacia la cama.

Ahora que sabía lo que era el Emperador, una nueva teoría empezaba a formarse en su cabeza. Quizá era el lazo de las Estrellas de Suzaku, el nexo invisible que unía a los siete guerreros nacidos bajo el amparo del dios del Sur y que se buscarían por instinto cuando la paz se viera amenazada. Posiblemente su misión le reclamaba por fin y era incapaz de abandonar a Hotohori porque el destino así lo había decidido.

Suspiró con pesar. Él nunca había querido ser un guerrero, aunque sabía desde pequeño que era un destino ineludible. A pesar de su fuerza sobrehumana, jamás había sido especialmente beligerante y no era el mejor luchador del mundo. Lo había demostrado sólo unos días antes, cuando casi había muerto en su intento de derrotar a un demonio antropófago que había atemorizado la aldea de Yukigase. Aún le parecía un milagro que siguiera con vida…

―¡La cortesana Kourin Chou se presenta ante el emperador! ―anunció una voz, interrumpiendo sus aciagos pensamientos.

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron de nuevo ante él y esta vez se quedaron abiertas, esperándole. Se recompuso a toda velocidad y se adentró en la sala, pisando la alfombra de terciopelo rojo con ribetes dorados. Caminó a pasos cortos con la vista fija en el suelo, recogiéndose la falda con las puntas de los dedos para no pisársela. Cuando calculó que se encontraba a una distancia adecuada del trono, se inclinó con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir y se acomodó sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha y las manos juntas.

―Bienvenida a mi palacio, Kourin ―dijo el emperador. Su voz era serena y varonil―. Es un auténtico placer conoceros.

―El placer es mío.

―¿Son vuestros aposentos de vuestro agrado? ―quiso saber el Emperador.

―Más de lo que podría desear, Majestad ―repuso el chico humildemente, sin mirarle.

Ello pareció molestar al emperador, pero no habló en tono enfurecido, ni mucho menos.

―Kourin, por favor, no me llaméis "Majestad". Me basta con que me llaméis Hotohori ―aseguró.

―Así lo haré, Hotohori-sama (3) ―emitió, atragantándose con las palabras.

―Levantad la vista, por favor ―rogó el emperador.

Nuriko titubeó, no demasiado convencido de que ello fuera lo correcto. Al principio se irguió sobre sus rodillas, con lentitud, manteniendo igualmente la vista gacha. Finalmente centró la mirada en la figura del hombre más poderoso de todo Konan, sentada en alto y con columnas y cortinajes a su alrededor.

No pudo negar que estaba sorprendido. Para empezar, Hotohori era mucho más joven de lo que había esperado, era posible que incluso tuvieran la misma edad. Poseía un porte elegante y, se mirara por donde se mirara, carismático. Sus cabellos, negros como la pez, permanecían recogidos bajo la corona imperial que remataba categóricamente su cabeza. Sus rasgos eran realmente impresionantes, de nariz recta y mandíbula perfecta. Incluso a él le pareció excepcionalmente bello.

Sus ojos eran de un sorprendente color dorado, como los de un águila. Y sin embargo, bajo la fachada optimista, estaban inusualmente tristes, solitarios. Aquella simple apreciación consiguió encogerle el corazón en el pecho.

Quizás fueran sólo imaginaciones suyas, pero hubiera jurado que el emperador Hotohori sonreía levemente.

―Vaya, los ojos del color del oro... ―comentó―. Es raro verlos. Decidme, Kourin, ¿de dónde venís?

―Estuve muchos años en el barrio comercial de Eiyou, pero he vivido los últimos tiempos en una aldea de las montañas, Yukigase.

―Ya veo, un lugar bastante lejos de aquí entonces... ―musitó Hotohori, sobándose la barbilla―. ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

―Dieciséis, señor.

―Qué casualidad. Los mismos que yo ―aseguró, sonriendo gentilmente―. Puede que incluso seáis mayor que yo, Kourin.

―No podría decíroslo, Hotohori-sama. Sois demasiado apuesto ―probó Nuriko.

Para su absoluta perplejidad, Hotohori rió levemente, sin dejar su aire educado y grandilocuente, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, divertido.

―Sí, eso es cierto.

Vaya, el emperador había resultado ser bastante... narcisista. Aunque, al menos a su parecer, seguía pareciendo una persona humilde. Hotohori aparentaba sentirse complacido con la nueva incorporación de su harén, si más no interesado.

―¿Tenéis alguna afición en particular? ―preguntó, y ya no fue por mera cortesía.

―Me gusta leer y cocinar ―aseguró él, ladeando la cabeza sobre un hombro de forma inconsciente―. Algunos dicen que tengo una fuerza especial, pero quizás es porque soy capaz de infundir auténtico miedo cuando me contradicen ―rió, arqueando una ceja.

Compartieron un par de bromas ante el silencio absoluto del resto de presentes, en su mayoría miembros del consejo, que observaban con interés a la chica capaz de hacer despertar al emperador de su soporífero letargo. Hotohori rió con él con espontaneidad, alegre y deseoso de divertirse por ver primera en semanas. No era un capricho que pudiera concederse con frecuencia, así que lo aprovechó al máximo. Eso, claro, sin dejar atrás su decoro. Se cubrió los labios fugazmente con una mano y sonrió, ceremonioso.

―Bueno, Kourin, ha sido un auténtico placer hablar con vos ―aseguró con caballerosidad―. Pero antes de nada, ¿qué preferís? ¿El junco o el roble?

El muchacho suspiró por lo bajo. Yhuon ya le había advertido sobre aquella pregunta, venida de una tradición ancestral en la corte de Konan. Se suponía que debía contestar que el junco y justificar su respuesta, pero aquella respuesta no le complacía. Ciertamente no encajaba con sus ideales.

―El roble, señor ―respondió.

Hotohori se quedó mudo. Arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. Hasta el momento, nadie había elegido el roble. Para él no era ningún secreto que entre las concubinas circulaba la respuesta y que todas respondían siempre lo mismo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza.

―Pero, cuando hay tormenta, el junco se mece y no se rompe. El roble tarde o temprano se partirá.

―Eso es cierto ―repuso Nuriko, dejando que las palabras manaran de sus labios sin consultar con su cerebro―. Sin embargo, el roble resistirá hasta el límite de sus fuerzas. Una vez se quiebre, la gente que lo conocía llorará por su muerte, mientras que nadie recordará al junco cobarde que prefirió dejarse arrastrar.

Un silencio extraño inundó la enorme estancia. Hotohori se tocó la barbilla, pensativo, mirando a su nueva cortesana de un modo distinto a como la había mirado hasta entonces. Qué chica tan peculiar... Su mentalidad era más la de un guerrero que la de una cortesana. Se sonrió a sí mismo, extrañamente contento.

―Muchas gracias por haberos presentado ante mí, Kourin. Nos veremos pronto, espero ―después, el Emperador palmeó las manos.

Aquel era el gesto. Nuriko se puso en pie con cierta dificultad ―aunque lo camufló bastante bien― y giró sobre sus talones. Para ninguno de los seis soldados presentes en el salón del trono pasó desapercibido el movimiento de sus pies, torpe pero decidido.

Hotohori siguió toqueteándose la barbilla un rato después de que Kourin hubiera salido. Aún estaba aturdido por la actitud de la muchacha. Había notado algo, una chispa de perseverancia en aquellos ojos ámbar que escapaba a lo usual.

―Qué suerte tiene el Emperador... El lunar que tenía esa chica debajo del ojo la hacía parecer muy _sexy_...

Hotohori arqueó las cejas al escuchar aquel comentario de uno de sus guardaespaldas a oídos del otro. Sonrió con disimulo: aquel detalle tampoco le había pasado por alto.

Kourin Chou... Se encargaría de no olvidar aquel nombre.

* * *

Tras salir con enorme parsimonia de la sala del trono y sentir cerrarse las puertas a sus espaldas, Nuriko emitió un suspiro cansado y adoptó una posición encorvada, agarrotado. Era muy molesto andar erguido todo el tiempo, y encima con pasos tan cortos. Y sin embargo en aquellos momentos aquella era la última de sus preocupaciones.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, abstraído, sobrepasado por algo que nunca hubiera esperado que llegara a ocurrirle. El corazón le latía desenfrenado, dolía como si introdujeran agujas a cada pulsación, y al mismo tiempo un molesto cosquilleo le inundaba el estómago y le hacía sonreír como un idiota.

Al principio se asustó: no había esperado que el Emperador le provocara una impresión tan fuerte. Quizá era la conexión de las Estrellas de Suzaku que palpitaba inherentemente bajo su piel y le colmaba de un entusiasmo instintivo.

Sólo sabía que la expectativa de que realmente Hotohori deseara encontrarse pronto con él le hacía sentirse como si caminara descalzo sobre una nube. Experimentó de pronto un violento deseo de curar la tristeza profunda que anidaba en aquella mirada de oro.

―Buena actuación ―aprobó Yhuon, surgiendo de la nada e interrumpiendo sus quebraderos de cabeza―. Aunque creo que va a traerte problemas esa respuesta...

―Hotohori-sama parecía muy complacido ―protestó Nuriko, recuperando la compostura.

―No me refiero precisamente al Emperador ―comentó el otro misteriosamente.

Después de aquel leve intercambio de opiniones, Yhuon le guió de nuevo al ala de las cortesanas. Pasaron de largo de su cuarto y llegaron a las puertas de una estancia de portones dorados. Nuriko pudo percibir unas risas femeninas emanando de la sala. Yhuon le dirigió una sonrisa glacial.

―Ahora te dejo. Nos veremos más tarde ―susurró―. Ah, y sobretodo... no dejes que te hundan.

Nuriko se quedó estático ante aquella advertencia. ¿Que no dejara que le hundieran? Hablaba como si aquello fuera una guerra o algo peor.

Preparándose para cualquier cosa, Nuriko tomó aire con profundidad y avanzó unos pasos ante el umbral.

La habitación era realmente impresionante. Unos ventanales enormes dejaban pasar la luz del exterior. Un muro interno, cubierto de espejos, creaba la fascinante ilusión de que la habitación era más grande de lo que en realidad era. Había sillones con cojines mullidos y mesitas redondas con esterillas para sentarse. Un agradable perfume a vainilla e incienso flotaba en el aire. Nuriko se sintió instantáneamente relajado.

De momento.

Reparó en las únicas personas de la habitación. Había alrededor de veinte mujeres ataviadas de forma magnífica con _kimonos_ caros y ostentosos. Eran todas gracia y belleza, como ninfas etéreas caídas de algún lugar divino. La mayoría estaban tomando un té con dulces sentadas en una mesa circular. Cuchicheaban unas con otras, seguramente quién sabe qué cotilleos. Arrodilladas, otras dos tocaban la flauta, dejando que un sonido agudo y musical llenara el ambiente. Dos más ejecutaban una danza casi hipnótica, con sendos abanicos en sus manos que domaban como una prolongación más del cuerpo.

Al notar su presencia, las concubinas callaron y fijaron la mirada en Nuriko. Una de ellas, al parecer la que llevaba la voz cantante, se puso en pie con elegancia, se calzó los zapatos que tenía a un lado y se acercó a Nuriko. Era más alta que él, le sacaba varios dedos. Tenía el pelo largo y brillante, de un color castaño con reflejos dorados. Lo llevaba suelto sobre los hombros, de un modo desenfadado. Sus ojos eran grandes y oscuros, vivaces como los de un felino e igual de fieros.

―Tú debes de ser la que llegó ayer desde aquella mísera aldea de Yukigase, ¿me equivoco? ―masculló de forma venenosa.

―No te equivocas ―aseguró Nuriko sin saber a qué atenerse―. Llegué a última hora de la noche, justo para la recepción. Mi nombre es Kourin. Encantada ―se presentó con un gesto de cabeza

―Bien. Mi nombre es Tsukiya: mejor harías en no olvidarlo ―repuso la cortesana con soberbia, sin devolverle la inclinación.

La susodicha sonrió maliciosamente ante la expresión de desconcierto de la recién llegada y llamó la atención de las otras cortesanas con un gesto de cabeza.

―Al parecer, es la primera que ha contestado "el roble" ―aseguró sardónicamente―. El Emperador ha quedado muy impresionado…

Nuriko arrugó las cejas. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado tan deprisa?

Tras aquellas palabras, un silencio mudo se hizo patente entre las concubinas. Acto seguido, todas se pusieron en pie y se acercaron, cerrando un círculo amenazador alrededor de Nuriko. Incluso las jóvenes que tocaban y bailaban dejaron sus actividades para luego ante la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento. El chico miró alrededor con ligera aprensión, deseando de pronto encontrarse frente a cualquier monstruo legendario antes que rodeado de aquellas mujeres, que exhibían una fiera aura de hostilidad.

―¿Qué creías, que el Emperador se fijaría en ti al destacar sobre las demás? No te ganarás muchas amigas con esa actitud tan presuntuosa ―le advirtió Tsukiya, amenazante.

Nuriko frunció los labios con contrariedad: nunca había tenido mucha paciencia con la gente que no la merecía,

―No estoy aquí para hacer amigas, sino para servir al Emperador ―escupió con indiferencia.

La tal Tsukiya se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, quizá demasiado confiada de que la presión de grupo hubiera abatido su ánimo. Se recompuso rápido, sin embargo, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

―El único servicio que puedes ofrecerle es apartarte del camino de su futura Emperatriz ―sentenció.

Aquello colmó su paciencia. Aquella energúmena acababa de despertar a la bestia dormida: si quería que entrara en su juego, no se lo pensaría dos veces.

―Hace apenas un mes que han empezado a formar el harén ―observó Nuriko con una altiva carcajada―. Haber llegado unos días antes no te da derecho a afirmar que vas a ser la futura Emperatriz.

―Tiempo al tiempo ―repuso Tsukiya, aunque era obvio que no esperaba que siguiera replicando.

Harto de aquel constante tira y afloja, Nuriko se adelantó un paso más y se puso de puntillas hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

―Tsukiya, querida ―se burló, utilizando su voz más femenina―: si que yo haya elegido una respuesta diferente de entre las dos posibles ya te hace sentir amenazada, me temo que tus esperanzas de ser la Emperatriz de Hotohori caerán en picado a partir de ahora.

Y dicho esto salió de la sala con gran dignidad, dedicando un gesto de cabeza a las demás cortesanas antes de irse y dejarlas plantadas y patidifusas.

* * *

_(1) En la novela de Nuriko (_Yukiyasha Den_), Tamatama es un travesti que vive en la aldea a la que va Nuriko, pero a diferencia de él no parece en absoluto una chica (para hacerse una idea, es como cuando Mitsukake intentó hacerse pasar por mujer en la isla de las mujeres del manga xD). Se hace amigo suyo y le enseña consejos de belleza bastante peculiares, aunque efectivos._

_(2) Gentoukin es un hechicero y la mente malvada tras los sucesos de las novelas y OVAs de Eikouden. En la novela de Hotohori (_Suzaki Hi Den_) se revela que era un eunuco que vivía en el harén del palacio y que leía la fortuna a las concubinas. Predijo que Houki iba a ser la esposa de Hotohori y que Nuriko (el que por cierto no le caía demasiado bien) debería abandonar el harén y partir a la guerra._

_(3) "-sama" es una terminación japonesa que indica respeto. La mayoría del grupo de Suzaku, con excepción de Miaka y Tamahome, llaman a Hotohori "Hotohori-sama". _


End file.
